The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information management system, and a program storage medium. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information management system, and a program storage medium adapted advantageously to the sending and receiving of electronic mail together with an attached file of a large capacity illustratively by use of PDAs (Personal Digital (Data) Assistants), cellular phones and other data terminals equipped with a limited storage capacity each.
Where data other than characters (data, image data or audio data generated by a specific application program) are to be sent by use of electronic mail, it is customary to transmit such data as a file attached to the mail. It is also common practice to store in advance large quantities of data in a server accessible over a network so that a receiving party, given authentication key information or a password, may gain access to the data in the appropriate server on the network.
A difficulty has been experienced when small, portable data terminals such as PDAs or cellular phones are used to exchange data as attachments to electronic mail. Because these terminals have only a limited storage capacity, it is difficult for them to receive electronic mail together with its attached file of a large capacity.
Where a data provider places data beforehand in a server for data exchanges over the network, the data provider must go through complicated procedures: offered data are first stored in the appropriate server, and then authentication key information or a password is generated and passed on to a receiving party in advance by electronic mail or other suitable means so that the receiving party may legitimately gain access to the server and to the data therein. If there are multiple receiving parties, the data provider must generate an authentication key or a password to each of the parties involved.
It is possible alternatively to store data in the server in such a manner that the data may be accessed by anyone. Although this option eliminates chores involved in authentication key management, security is bound to be lax because everyone can gain access to the data.